We found love in a hopeless place
by MissingBullets
Summary: A twisted, unexpected love found between a divorced manwhore and a girl he met in a bar with overly high standards. LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1 - One night stand

"Nggh, god, you're so good." The shorter, blonde boy moaned in delight. Alex smirked as he thrusted hard into the smaller boys entrance. "You're not so bad yourself" he said, a slight sexual tone to his voice, keeping his thrusting at a steady pace. Although it was him doing all the work, the smaller boy was tight and he was bucking his hips a little, making it feel a lot better for Alex too. After a little while Alex could feel the familiar feeling growing, he looked down at the small blonde boy and ran his hands through his hair, picking up his place a little, this caused the blonde boy to moan out in intense pleasure. Alex closed his eyes as he leant over to kiss the boy, moaning a little under his breath he opened his mouth a little, allowing their tongues to dance with each other. The smaller boy knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer at this point. He climaxed, causing him to jolt as he curved his back inwards, tensing, then completely relaxing and letting out a loud moan, his cum going all over his chest and slightly on his face. The feel of the blonde boy tensing was enough to break Alex, so he thrusted in once more and then climaxed himself, slightly shuddering with pleasure as he let out a quiet moan, ejaculating inside the blonde boy, and then pulling out, panting.

But, that was only the night before, tonight had to be better for him, it had to be better every night, because every night he just wanted it, more and more. He looked over to his right to the blonde boy that he saw last night, he didn't even know the boys name, but he never knew the names of the people that he had sex with. The blonde boy was in tears, and looking over at Alex, a harsh, broken look in his eyes. Two or so years ago Alex would have been phased by that, in fact, he would have done anything to cheer the boy up, but heartbreak was a feeling he knew way too well, and at this point, he stopped caring for the emotion, whether it was him or another that felt it.

He downed his shot of vodka, pulling his second closer to him, just as he was about to drink it he spotted a girl sat alone at a table, drinking just cola. "What is a girl doing in a nightclub if all she is drinking is cola?" he said to himself, it was just common assumption that people went to a nightclub to drink, or at least that's what he thought, he looked away. "Why am I bothering questioning it, whether she's drunk or not she could still be my next best one night stand. Plus, seriously, If I don't find someone to bang I'm going to be gagging for it tomorrow." he smirked and stood up, walking over to her table and sitting down on one of the empty seats.

She looked up at him, then looked back down at her drink "Can I help you?" she said, her tone stubborn, almost as if she didn't want to talk to him at all. "Are you here with anyone?" he questioned, pulling his irresistible smirk, as he usually did to try and score. The girl looked up, and in the same tone of voice she used before said "Well, sort of? I'm waiting for someone." She looked back down at her drink, taking a sip. "A lad?" he questioned, gently flicking the hair out of his eyes with a small head movement. He paused for a second "Or a girl, I mean, I don't even know which way a pretty girl like you swings!" The girl looked up at him with a blank expression and said "A girl. Just a friend. And if you really have to know, I swing one way. I'm straight." Her tone sounded somewhat angry and disturbed.

He folded his arms and sighed "You're really not phazed by me at all are you?" She sighed and said back in a calm voice "Should I be? Like, I don't see why I'd be phazed. If I should, then I apologize." Alex thought it was best to be honest at this point, he gasped then spoke. "I'm just looking for someone to take home I guess you're not into that kinda thing". "Nope, I'm not exactly that kind of girl." She said back stubbornly, suddenly a older looking girl began walking towards the table. Alex looked at her, almost desperate for it at this point "What about her?" he smiled, looking back at the girl sat down. "Okay, she may be the kind of girl, but she's not someone you should screw around with." the girl sighed, looking at her friend that was walking to the table.

The friend sat down, smiling "Hey Trish! Sorry I'm late." she said to Trish, the girl who was sat down. She then looked at Alex "Who's this?" Before Trish could respond Alex smirked and looked at her "Hey cutie, I'm Alex, what's your name?" He winked, eyeing her up and down. "Me? I'm Lei. Nice to meet ya I guess." She responded, then paused for a second, before saying "I might as well just say it, but you kinda look like someone I know." Alex tilted his head "Hm, and who would that be?" he said, in a curious tone. Trish looked at Lei and said "Elliott?" "Yeah, Elliott!" Lei responded and looked back at Alex "Are you a relative of his?" she smiled. Alex was surprised they knew of him, his older nephew, which was a little strange. He hardly spoke to him. Alex laughed "My little...Or should I say big nephew, he's older than me" he said, with a slight humorous tone. Lei laughed and looked up at him again "Hahah, I thought so. You both do look like you're related. You both give off a similar vibe, and similar facial expressions." she smiled as she spoke, giving off a sort of flirty vibe.

Alex could think of one major difference between him and his nephew, besides the obvious. "But Elliott doesn't ever go for girls and I do" he said, and smirked a little, looking at Lei practically eyeing her up again. Lei and Trish looked at each other and laughed "Hah, I've noticed" they both said at the same time, bursting more into laughter. Alex's face suddenly became kind of uncomfortable "Fuck." he sighed looking down, he was starting to become really desperate to a point where it was obvious to strangers he had just met. Lei smirked, then looked at him with a cheeky expression, he looked back at her somewhat confused "What?" he sighed again. "Hmm, you seem like you REALLY want to take a girl home with ya tonight, huh?" She said, and winked. "LEI?!" Trish shouted in confusion, shocked. Alex blushed a little as he spoke "So what?..." It was about the only emotion he had shown all night other than horny. Lei looked at Trish, then back at him "Well would I do?" She smiled, Trish looked incredibly shocked.

Alex nodded "A-Are you serious? You're like the hottest girl I've seen all day!" Lei looks at him with a flirty expression and giggled "Of course I'm serious." Trish looked incredibly unsure at this point, but stayed quiet. Alex smirked "Alright then" he walked over to Lei and put his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently as he stood over her "You won't regret this" Trish looked at Lei and Alex "Well Lei. I believe you know what you're doing. So I'll leave you two to go at it. See you sometime tomorrow." She stood up and walked away quickly. Alex shrugged, and leant down, kissing Lei passionately, allowing his tounge to sneak into her mouth, until she slowly pulled away and whispered "Let's save this for later.. It'll bring a LOT more joy out of what you want." Alex smirked "Alright then, want to head to your place?" he responded, his hands sliding down her waist now. Lei looked at him "Well, my mother is out for tonight and won't be back till tomorrow evening, so sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2 - A new beginning

At this point they were about half way to Lei's house, Alex was thinking to himself on the way back, surprisingly not about sex. He sighed. "So, how far are we now?" he asked her, running his hands through his hair. "Hmm, about half way" she smiled, they had only been walking for two minutes, but when Alex was this desperate it felt like forever. Not long passed, and they were outside Lei's house. "Well, shall we?" she said as she began unlocking the door, though Alex couldn't wait much longer, he pushed her against the wall outside her house, gently nibbling on her lip and kissing her, running his hands down her sides. Lei kissed him back, running her hands through his hair as she did, and pulling him inside, shutting the door behind him, then backing up and kissing him again.

They both smirked at each other, walking upstairs, Lei pushed Alex down on the bed, then sat on his lap over him, kissing him again and unbuttoning her shirt half way, hinting at him to do the rest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her chest, gently rubbing the part that was revealed by her open shirt, and unbuttoning the rest. He moved his hands to her back and undid her bra, watching it gently fall off of her and hang on her arms, he pulled it off her arms and pushed it onto the floor, kissing her again as her chest pushed against his. He pulled back and took off his own shirt, throwing it into the corner. His chest was well toned and so was his abdominal area. He moved his hands to her breasts, gently rubbing his thumbs over and around her nipples.

She let out a quiet moan, moving her own hands to his chest as they made out, gently clawing on his chest while they did. He moved his hands and used them to force her nails into his chest more, he hated to admit it, but pain was something that drove him crazy when he was being intimate. He let out a low growled moan as she took the hint and clawed hard down his sides and over to his back. He trembled as he felt her nails in his back, moaning under his breath. Already, this was better than the night before.

She moved on top of him a little more as he pulled his boxers and skinny jeans half way down his legs, revealing his hard member, it was large in length and girth. She held it up and moved herself on top of it, allowing it to go into her entrance slightly, slowly moving it further and further into herself, moaning under her breath. He smirked, moaning quietly himself. As soon as it was as far in as it could go, Lei started rocking herself back and fourth, she rested her head on his shoulder, biting down on it as hard as she could, which caused Alex to let out a loud moan. It was new to Lei, having sex with a complete stranger, especially one that was a masochist. As she began to rock faster, moving up and down at the same time, she clawed down his back again, as hard as she could, causing him to bleed a little. He bit his lip, for once, he thought he was going to climax first.

After a little while, Lei started moving a lot faster, and her moans grew louder. Alex knew he couldn't hold it much longer either, he thought for the first time ever he was going to reach mutual climax with someone. Lei gripped hard onto his back, her nails sinking into him one last time, as she came. At the same time, Alex thrusted upwards as his back straightened, cumming. They both let out a loud moan, as Lei slowed down her rocking to a stop and moved off of him.

He layed beside her resting his hands on his chest. "Thank god I actually got some, I thought I was gonna die... Jeeze" he sighed "You were really really good" he panted as he spoke. Lei was looking at him, with a kind of sneaky look. "You're one of them. Aren't you." She snikered a little. He looked at her "One of what?" "A sex demon. Trust me, I can pretty much tell." She laughed a little bit and smiled at him, surprisingly taking all of this lightly. He paused, shocked. "H-H...How did you?" he stopped, mid sentance, lost in thought. "I told you, I can tell." she smiled. Alex looked at her "Have you had sex with one before?" he tilted his head. "No, but I'm just not stupid" she laughed a little.

Alex found that he was thinking about Trish an awful lot, on the way home, even throughout the sex. No girl had ever treated him so cold. "Lei, about..Your friend?" he looked down "Why was she so cold?" Lei laid on her back and looked up the ceiling "Well, she's just sometimes uncomfortable around new people. She's been out of education for over a year, due to being in hospital. Plus, she has some trust issues. Really she's one of the sweetest girls I know. Really it's worth getting to know her. Considering how much she cares for her friends and family." She then looked at him and winked "Tomorrow, take another trip to the bar." She smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
